


Preforming a Scandalous Act

by SinnamonRoll (FrickFrackNerdIsBack)



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: (basically the ghost lads think about you while masturbating), (but it's mostly smut), (but that's quickly interruted), (however you wanna see it-), (keep in mind each chapter is very short), (reader doesn't talk much in this one sorry-), (so dream-cockblocking i guess???), 2nd Person POV from Moonjumper, 2nd Person POV from Snatcher, Committed Relationship, Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ghosts Masturbating - Freeform, Light Swearing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight fluff, Smut, Wet Dream, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickFrackNerdIsBack/pseuds/SinnamonRoll
Summary: Sometimes, even ghosts need to release a little "tension."(Be mindful of ratings and tags, please!)
Relationships: Moonjumper (A Hat in Time) x Reader, Moonjumper (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Moonjumper x Reader, Moonjumper/Reader, Snatcher (A Hat in Time) x Reader, Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Snatcher x reader, Snatcher/reader, The Moonjumper x Reader, The Moonjumper/reader, The Snatcher/Reader, The snatcher x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Snatcher Needs a Release

Snatcher considered himself to be quite dignified. Being the ruler of Subcon Forest, he felt it was practically a requirement. He was a king, after all. And kings were known for being respected, feared, and _especially_ dignified.

Which is why he couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Well... _almost_ couldn’t believe it.

It was a well known fact that you and him were a couple. At first, he had shunned the idea of loving again; not to mention with a _mortal,_ of all people. But, you had succeeded in subverting his expectations, being kind and caring to him, even though he felt like he was nothing but a cold-hearted specter. However, you managed to prove him wrong, by helping him become more open to things that he thought he would never experience again. Like warmth, touch, and above all, love. In the past, he would have called these things foolish, unneeded. But now...now he learned to actually accept these feelings. To accept _your_ warmth, _your_ touch, and _your_ love. And he took pride in knowing that you were his, and he was yours.

But, as your relationship was progressing more than ever, Snatcher found that such romantic thoughts eventually lead to…

_Other things..._

You had become a lot more comfortable around each others company. Maybe more comfortable than Snatcher would like to admit. He flirted with you, and that didn’t come as a surprise. He would give you affection and praise you in your more private moments together, that was also nothing new. But lately...Snatcher noticed he had been admiring you more and more lately. Specifically, that _lovely_ form of yours. While he could find himself simply lost in features of your adorable, mortal face, turned out the rest of your body was no different. He had been admiring you from afar more often. Sometimes when you were looking, sometimes not. And he couldn’t help but have the occasional thought pop in his head. Of course, he would repress such feelings, going on about his day as if nothing had ever happened. He tried to ignore these sudden urges-

But it wasn’t like your current teasing was helping him any.

You had been a lot more flirtatious lately, he noticed. This, of course, surprised Snatcher at first. You’d never been so confident around him before, usually too embarrassed or lightly intimidated by him to even speak properly. And he took pride in that, of course, as he loved hearing your flustered protests and seeing your face turn so red by his compliments and teasing. But...he couldn’t help but feel like you were doing _certain things_ on purpose. Such as one day, when you had been sitting in his armchair. You wouldn’t sit still, squirming and repositioning yourself in his “lap.” And in all honesty, that had drove him completely crazy. You rubbing up against him, your body _so close_ to him to were he could _almost-_

He managed to restrain himself.

But that wasn’t the last time that had happened. Oh no, there were _plenty_ more.

When you bent down to pick something up in front of him, shaking your behind momentarily, he noticed. When the sighs or noises you made while you were stretching or relaxing were a little bit louder while he was around, he noticed. When the gentle pets you gave to his mane turned into needy tugs, he _really_ noticed (you knew that hair-pulling was a turn on of his, and had used this to your advantage). And when he kissed you, he noticed that you were much more... _passionate_ with your kisses, with the both of you even going so far as to use tongue on a couple occasions. He almost broke once, when he kissed and bit at your neck and you let out a moan of his name-

These were the kind of thoughts he’d been having recently. He just couldn’t get the thought of you out of his head, his face glowing brighter with blush and his mane puffing up in sudden arousal. The idea of you being so vulnerable, your gorgeous body at his mercy, with every inch of you being _his_ to ravish…

It went so far as to disturb his reading, and that’s when he finally snapped, shutting his book close and teleporting out of his home immediately.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed a release.

When Snatcher re-appeared, he was now in front of an old, abandoned house, somewhere in the middle of his forest. He didn’t really care _where_ it was in his forest specifically. All he cared about was the fact that it was quiet and, more importantly, it was _private._ He quickly made his way into the abandoned structure, slinking his way through shadows, before he finally found one of the more well-preserved rooms. The bedroom. He could do it there.

Wasting no time at all, Snatcher shifted into his human form.

Well...human- _ish._ He looked the same as he did when he was alive, but with a few modifications. For one, his clothes, hair, and skin where still a glowing purple. And two, his facial features were a mix of human and ghost, appearing human from afar, but with his signature golden, glowing yellow eyes and fanged smile still clearly visible. Only Snatcher wasn’t smiling right now. He looked rather flushed, huffing as he hoisted himself up onto the bed. The ancient bed creaked loudly under his weight, showing its age by the dusty blankets strewn atop it. But that was fixed with the simple wave of his hand, and they were suddenly good as new. With this, Snatcher sunk further down onto the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over him.

Spreading his legs, Snatcher suddenly paused, feeling a momentary bit of guilt and realization. Was he seriously doing this? _Him,_ of all people? Doing something as shameful as _this?_ What was he even _thinking?!_

But the painfully tightening fabric containing the obvious bugle, now visible between his newly formed legs, made up his mind for him. Yes. He was going to do this. If he didn’t take care of his “problem” now, it was surely going to drive him insane.

So, with him finally making his decision, his hand trailed down his body slowly, before cupping his erection.

He let out a strangled groan at the sensation. How long had it been since he’d done this? Actually, on a related note, _had_ he ever done this before? He must have at some point, giving as he certainly wasn’t clueless on what to do in this situation. It must have been so long since he had touched himself though, and that certainly explained why he was squirming at even the lightest of touches. So, if that was the case, it wouldn’t hurt to indulge himself in a _little_ pleasure, right?

Snatcher fiddled with the buckle of his pants, before sliding them down along with his briefs, finally freeing and pulling out his dick. He let out a hiss, wasting no time wrapping his hand around his shaft, before leaning his head back with a moan. Slowly, he began pumping himself, his breath already stuttering. _Fuck,_ he needed this. Looking up at the decaying ceiling with half-lidded eyes, he tried to think of a quick fantasy to get himself off.

It was no surprise to him that all he could think about was you.

He couldn’t count how many times he’d dreamed of pinning you to the wall, hearing your frightened but needy whimpers, begging for him to continue, before ripping off your clothes and simply fucking the life out of you. You were _his._ And he wanted to make sure you knew that, by pinning your wrists above your head, etching love bites into your soft, supple skin while he lifted and pressed you against the wall. He thought about the noises you would make; whining, begging, _pleading_ for him to fuck you senseless, the thought of your moans and cries of his name filling his mind, driving him wild. His hips slamming ruthlessly into yours, making you scream and plead even louder for him to go faster, _harder._

Snatcher’s hips jerked slightly upward and he stroked himself off faster at the idea. He wouldn’t deny it, he wanted that. He wanted that so _badly._

And while he absolutely _relished_ the thought of dominating you...something else came to his mind. He would never admit this to another living soul (or another dead soul, for that matter), but he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of you riding him either. Watching you bouncing on his hips from above, with him thrusting up into you like he was now, your body taking him so _deliciously,_ your moans mingled with his own sounds of pleasure. He wanted to hear your praise; hear you saying how much you loved him, how wonderful he felt, how amazing being fucked by _your king_ felt. And he would reward such words by groping and kneading at your tender body desperately, before bringing his hands down and gripping tightly on your hips while he thrust up into you faster, making you scream his name _over,_ and _over,_ and _over-_

Snatcher’s breath was hitching, indicating that he was close. He was so, _so_ close. He just couldn’t help it, he was addicted to the thought. The thought of you. The thought of making you his in every sense of the word. You, becoming so needy for him, so aroused by him, so _close_ and _desperate_ for a release. But he wouldn’t give you one. Not unless you begged for him. Not unless you knew that _he_ was in control. That _he_ was _your_ king. And when he wanted you to beg, you would beg for him until your voice went faint and then he would _finally_ let you come.

 **“A-ah! _Y-yes...”_** Snatcher finally managed to speak, his voice nothing but a needy whimper at this point, as he grunted and huffed at the immense pleasure he was hurtling towards. **_“My_ mortal. _My_ k-kitten. _M-my_ precious flower. Ohhh, _f-fuck,_ I love you-”** he moaned out his favorite pet names for you, feeling the familiar tingling heat between his legs. **“F-fuck! Fuck! Oh _darling,_ oh _sweetheart! Hhhhnnn oh god-”_** the bed rocked and wobbled under his movements, with him bucking up into his hand at a frantic pace. The mattress creaked loudly in protest, the noises filling up the room, along with the slick sounds of him rubbing himself off while moaning desperately, your name a mantra on his quivering lips. The only thing that would make it better, he thought, would be your moans mingling along with his; pleading for him to just _come_ already and fill you up-

With a final, strangled cry of your name, he climaxed, wailing loudly while his cum spurted in thick, translucent blue ropes. The blankets beneath him were painted with his luminous, light blue seed as he rode out his orgasm shamelessly, until his body finally went limp, with him flopping back onto the bed, panting breathlessly. His open mouth soon melted into a pleased grin, his face plastered with bliss as he was still shivering from the aftershocks. He let out a long, satisfied sigh. Oh, he felt _so much better_ now. Even with his hair all messy, his face hot and flushed, his clothes thoroughly askew, along with his lower half and hand feeling sticky, he couldn’t name a moment when he felt so sated. Well, probably because his mind was still fuzzy from such an amazing high after years of abstaining, but still.

With that being said, he _definitely_ needed to do that again sometime.

_Preferably with you~_


	2. Moonjumper Has a Scandalous Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Apologies for the wait! Writer's block hit me like a hurricane- Also this chapter might be slightly longer than the first, so I hope you all enjoy!)

_“Oh darling...”_

_Moonjumper couldn’t name how many times this had happened. How many times he had practically_ begged _for your attention, only for you to end up on top of him, kissing him like your life depended on it. He wouldn’t lie, he_ loved _the thrill. You, straddling his lap, before pushing him down gently and getting on top of him. It quickly escalated from there as you made contact and then introduced your tongue to his, both of you humming and moaning into each others mouths. You broke away from the kiss and undressed him slowly, with utmost care, distracting him with kisses to his neck while his clawed hands gripped the fabric of your shirt tightly. You slid off his signature red jacket, your hands going to undo the buttons of his undershirt…before you suddenly stopped and looked up at him._

 _“May I…?” you asked shyly, waiting for his approval. Moonjumper smiled at you fondly. He liked that you were always so considerate. It felt..._ nice. _It was nice to know that he could trust you._

_“Yes, my sweetheart. By all means...” he said softly, cupping your cheek as you smiled at him. In that moment he had regained his normal, gentlemanly composure-_

_But it was short lived._

_Moonjumper’s breath caught in this throat (despite not even having the need to breathe) as you started to undo the buttons of his shirt carefully. If his heart could still beat, it would have been thumping like crazy, as you pushed out each button from their respective slots carefully, one by one, at an_ excruciatingly _slow pace. You glanced up at him briefly, making sure he was still watching you. He knew you liked it when he watched, and this much was evident by the sultry grin you gave him. Once you were down to the last button, you paused, awaiting his reaction. He knew very well what you wanted._

_He let out a soft, pleading whine._

_That seemed to satisfy you, as you swiftly opened up his shirt. Moonjumper gasped as you wasted no time in placing you hands on his chest, caressing the soft, sky blue flesh there._

_“So cute...so handsome~” you purred, in that same silky voice of praise that he simply_ adored _hearing from you. You fingers traced along one of his many scars...ones that he had felt so ashamed of in the past. But in time, you helped him feel more confident about his body, by littering him with praise in his most sensitive areas. His scars were certainly one of them as he squirmed slightly under your touch, becoming impatient-_

_“Darling, please! Please, oh please, I-”_

_Moonjumper’s whines and pleads were cut off, as you leaned down suddenly to kiss at his chest; more importantly, his_ scars.

_Moonjumper brought his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath...before a soft moan escaped him. He lay there, melting underneath your touch, as you kissed over every scar that adorned his skin. He could feel himself getting hot in the face with all the attention you were giving him, with you caressing his body so softly, before finally managing to pull off his shirt completely. You placed kisses over his neck, his shoulders, his chest, even going so low to kiss a scar that was almost near his waist. With each kiss and touch Moonjumper desperately hugged you closer to him, your bodies so close to one another. You were so warm...and so very, very soft…_

_“...Are you sure you’re ready, Moony?”_

_Your voice, plus the nickname you used, caused Moonjumper to open his eyes again. His gaze shifted towards you, only for him to let out a short squeak of embarrassment at the sight he was greeted with. You were suddenly straddling him again as he laid down, your hips flush together and, somehow, your shirt now discarded, leaving your chest bare and on display. You smiled down on him sweetly, but he was quick to notice the slight hint of lust in your eyes. Moonjumper could feel his face becoming deeply colored with blush, before giving a faint nod for you to continue. You were always so beautiful, it was no surprise you left him so speechless…_

_Before he could open his mouth to give a more clear, verbal answer, your gaze traveled downwards-_

_Towards his crotch._

_“Well,_ someone’s _certainly eager~” you laughed, your tone sweeter than honey, but with a teasing edge to it that made Moonjumper feel like his face was on fire. He hadn’t even noticed he had gotten an erection during all of that, but the realization of it was certainly embarrassing for him. He didn’t get to say much though, the words died in his throat once you suddenly moved your hips. You started grinding down on him, making the both of you moan at the sudden friction, Moonjumper especially. He moaned out your name pleadingly under his breath, struggling to meet his shy gaze with yours._

_“M-my...my love?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_You immediately stopped, eyes filled with worry. You thought that you had done something wrong, he assumed. But Moonjumper quickly gave you a reassuring smile, his hand going up to cup your cheek lovingly. That warm, caring smile of yours returned, and he could feel his non-beating heart filling up with his love for you once more. His soft expression and the intent in his eyes soon turned into something more desperate, however. Something more..._ lustful.

_“Please, my love...” he hummed, his voice going deeper in a way he knew you liked, your aroused grin proving this. He splayed himself out into a more...vulnerable position for you as well, his light blue skin almost appearing to shimmer and glow in the moonlight. “...F-fuck me...” he stuttered, trying his best to sound somewhat “sexy”, but still feeling ashamed at uttering such a crude word. But the look in your eyes made up for it, as you then giggled and took his hand into yours gently, kissing the palm of it._

_“Gladly~” you let go of his hand, your own hands trailing down his chest, slowly...before gripping at his waist, your fingers slipping under the waistbands of his pants and the other hand going to undo his belt. “Oh, my prince...I can’t wait to ravish every inch of you~” you chuckled softly, which sent shiver up Moon’s non-corporeal spine, as you managed to undo the buckle before sliding your hand down the front of his pants. He could feel your touch traveling further and further down, past his waist, until-_

* * *

Until he finally woke up.

Moonjumper’s eyes opened suddenly with a start and he let out a surprised gasp. He expected to find you still on top of him, or maybe even you lying next to him after a fulfilled and satisfying night… But his eyes were met with nothing but the starry night sky, with him laying alone in his empty hammock. His hands were gripping tightly onto blanket that covered his body, the fabric bunched up in his fists. He assumed that meant he must have been grabbing the blanket his sleep, thinking it was you.

Moonjumper let out a groan, bringing up his hands to drag them down his face in annoyance.

Well...this certainly wasn’t the first time he had a dream like _that_ before. And a small, reserved part of him silently bet that it wouldn't be the last. That didn’t mean he was any less...perturbed by it, however. Or any less flustered, for that matter, as he could _still_ feel the burning heat in his face. It wasn’t that you and Moonjumper _weren’t_ close. Far from it, actually. When the two of you were together, he simply adored how intimate you were with him; any bit of affection you would give him he’d love to repay you with twice the amount. It’s just that when it came to thinking about more... _scandalous_ things, he felt embarrassed. Wrong. Ashamed. How could he be thinking about you in such a manner? You were too sweet, too kind, caring, and loving…

_And so very, very beautiful…_

Moonjumper was suddenly aware of an odd sensation, one that almost seemed to be growing, and looked down at his still covered body-

Only to see a _very_ prominent bulge hidden from within the blanket.

Moonjumper let out a horrified gasp, his face practically a deep blue from all the added blush. How in the stars did _that_ get there?! Frantically, he scrambled up in the hammock and threw the blanket aside, hoping that what he would find would just be an innocent explanation and not at all what he had first thought of. But his fears only came true when his lower half was reveled- a large tent in his pants poking out proudly. He felt mortified. Curse this damned appearance spell! He only used it to give himself legs, wanting to look and fell more alive appearance-wise and...well, looks like he got what he wished for, as everything below the waistline was now there again. And that apparently meant _everything._ B-but...no, he refused to believe his body would do something this...undignified. Perhaps it was just a side-effect of the spell? Carefully, not tearing his eyes away from it, Moonjumper brought a hand down to cover the (not erection, not erection, it was most certainly _NOT_ an erection-) “mysterious lump” to see if he could try and push it back down-

Instead, he ended up accidentally palming himself. Moonjumper gasped at the sensation, eyes going wide…

Before a small, low moan escaped him.

 _“Oh my...”_ he sighed, closing his eyes to further enjoy the sensation as the palm of his hand continued to rub against his sweet spot, bringing him some relief. For a moment, he traced his fingers across it, each touch and tease making him shiver. He could feel his member tightening in the constraints of his tight pants, making him whimper and whine faintly. This felt so...so... _good._ Maybe...if he just kept this up a bit longer...it would feel even better-

Moonjumper suddenly realized what he was doing in that moment, letting out an embarrassed squeak and removing his hand almost immediately. Part of him lamented the loss of pleasure, but the other, more reasonable part of him, was far too humiliated by himself. What on earth was he _doing?!_ This was no way for a _prince_ to behave! It was highly improper! Heavens, what would you even _think_ of him if you found him like this? And yet, even with Moonjumper internally scolding himself, the bulge in his pants just didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. He frowned, unsure of what to do and how to resolve this. Well...he knew what he _could_ do. He wasn’t completely clueless, of course. But...to do something as lecherous as _that_...all because he had a lustful dream about you...wouldn’t that be wrong? Even if it was to relieve himself?

Then again, you weren’t here...you didn’t _have_ to know…

Despite the rational part of his mind screaming that “a _gentleman_ would never do such a thing”, the other part, clouded by lust, found it hard to care. He could just...take care of it real quick. After all, that was the only way to get rid of it, right? So what was he waiting for? As long as he made sure to keep this a secret from you- because _heaven forbid_ if you ever found out about this. He would never be able to forgive himself if you did. So, deciding that he really had no other choice, Moonjumper hesitantly undid the golden buckle of his belt, pushing down his slacks and shimmying out of his undergarments. He did so with his eyes closed, still afraid of how “indecent” he would appear, until his lower half was bare and completely exposed to the cold, night air. Shyly, he peaked with one eye and looked downwards only to find-

 _Oh_...well _that_ was certainly new.

Disregarding his previous fear, Moonjumper opened both his eyes and nearly gawked at the sight before him. Where there would normally be a more human-like...ahem, _appendage,_ there appeared to be a strange, glowing tentacle in its place instead. It was colored a cool florescent blue and, oddly enough, it seemed to sparkle and shimmer like the rest of his skin, only more so; like it was covered in glitter, or somehow made of glitter. Cautiously, and with a slight hint of curiosity, Moonjumper poked at it, surprised to find it felt rather gelatinous and cold to the touch. And very, _very_ sensitive. Just one poke had him already whimpering, the tip of the odd tentacle trying to curl around his finger once he brought it closer.

Well, he made it this far...if he was going to do this, he might as well do it _semi_ -decently. 

Moonjumper summoned his string magic, red strings shooting out from the tips of his fingers as he wove them together at incredible speed, until they all fastened together to make a rag of sorts. Taking the rag and using it like a make-shift glove, he delicately wrapped his hand around the tentacle, his fingers easing onto the surface and grasping it ever-so-slowly. The material, magical as it was, had the similar texture and feel as silk, extremely soft to the touch which made him sigh quietly. He was anxious. Nervous, even. And rightfully so, considering he couldn’t remember the last time he did something like this- or if he even had the gall to do this in the past, when he was alive. Regardless of whether it was his first time pleasuring himself or not, he hesitated to go any further at first…

Until the memory of his dream came back to him…

Moonjumper then moved his hand and gave the softest, slowest stroke he could...and nearly melted on the spot.

Instantly, he brought his head back and started to let out a moan- But then he stopped himself halfway by biting his lip, embarrassment and guilt trying to take over. He shouldn’t be making such...such _lewd_ noises. It was indecent, unethical, and just...downright _dirty_ of him to do so. But then again, the other part of himself argued, wasn’t the act itself rather unseemly to begin with? Surely it wouldn't matter if he made any noise, right? This was in _his_ part of the forest, after all, and he was alone right now...

 _And if you were here, he felt like you would_ want _to hear him moan..._

Despite his better judgment, Moonjumper found his hand moving all by itself at the sudden thought (or at least, that’s what he _wanted_ to believe). He didn’t _want_ to be thinking of you while he did this, finding it disgusting of himself to do so. Or...perhaps that was a lie. After all, he just couldn’t seem to get the thought of you out of his head. You, praising him and worshiping his body like you had in the dream, kissing over his scars and touching him… Oh, how that would be like _heaven_ to him. The pace of his hand increased at the thought as Moonjumper began to moan shyly and whisper:

 _“Oh yes...y-yes, right there-”_ he murmured, quiet enough so only he could hear himself. Once more, he closed his eyes, mainly because he didn’t want to have to look at himself while he did this. But if he was being completely honestly with himself...it was mostly for personal pleasure, as he could further indulge himself in his fantasy with his eyes closed. As he laid himself back and further into the hammock, he imagined you pushing him back and laying him down gently. He pictured you getting on top of him, holding him close and pressing sweet, tender kisses into the crook of his neck. _“P-please...”_ Moonjumper stuttered and whined, imagining you encouraging him to continue, whispering loving praises after each kiss you’d place on his lips, face, neck, and more…

And then his pace went even faster.

Rolling his head back against the pillows, going open-mouthed beginning to pant, Moonjumper moaned and groaned at each sensation he wrung from his cock. He wondered what it would be like if your hand was there instead- Would it be just as soft? Warmer? Would you be gentle and take care of him? Or would you playfully torture him, dragging it out for as long as possible, just so you could hear him sing so sweetly for you? The thoughts alone caused Moonjumper to give a light squeeze to himself, gasping and moaning loudly before doing it again. And again. And _again_ and _again,_ making him cry out every time. His rhythm increased, giving a squeeze every time he got to the base of his cock before doing the whole process all over again. He was quite talented with his hands, after all. In more ways than one, it seemed. And the discovery of this new method only drove him to become louder and louder, the veil of fear fading away as pleasure upon pleasure washed over him.

 _“Ah- Ahh- A-ahhh! Yes! Oh,_ please! _Please, please,_ please, _d-don’t stop-”_ he gasped and panted, begging profusely to the you that wasn’t there, the you that was in his fantasies and smiling at him with utter love and lust as he- no, _you_ stroked him off. His speed was only becoming more needy, more frantic, the pre-cum leaking from his tip only helping to add more wonderful, _wonderful_ friction. After a particularly rough squeeze, as he was getting a bit too ambitious, Moonjumper yelped and jerked his hips slightly upwards- And nearly _shrieked_ at the shocking pleasure that assaulted his body, almost coming right then and there.

But, thankfully enough, he didn’t yet; this _did_ spur him to go even further, however, as every time his hand came down his hips would twitch and he began thrusting into his grasp. The quiet, reserved Moonjumper was long gone now, replaced with a ghost who was practically _screaming_ and _wailing_ out your name in pure ecstasy and bliss. Moans where cut off by gasps and shaky breath, constant babbling of the words “please”, “yes”, and “more”, and your name being repeated _over_ and _over_ along with almost every pet name he ever called you; every nickname that perfectly fit with how charming and absolutely gorgeous you were in his eyes.

 _“Ohhh,_ darling! _M-my- ah! -my love, please!”_ he pleaded, the thought of your lovely form being undressed and in front of him. _“S-sweetheart, I l-love- I love you s-so very-_ ohh! _-so very much...”_ he voice trailed off to something lower as a thought came to him: Just how could he pleasure _you?_ If you could make him feel this good with just the thought of you alone, he could only imagine how he could repay you with such gratitude. How he could touch every inch of your soft, supple body, holding you close to him as he helped to pleasure you while littering you with affection. He could only dream of trailing his hands across your body and down below, reaching the most sensitive part of you, kissing up your neck as he made you cry out in pleasure just like he was doing. And to hear your angelic voice moaning out _his_ name, or even “my prince”...

_Oh, how that would be music to his ears~_

_“Y-yes...come with me, love~”_ a sudden, sultry tone was added to Moonjumper’s erotic cries as he felt the pleasure _building_ and _building,_ feeling like he was going to positively _burst_ at any moment. He wasn’t prepared for it. And he _loved_ it. The thrill made him smile, knowing how you would be teetering on the edge as well, _begging_ to reach your peak while crying out his name. _“So perfect- S-so gorgeous- I-I can’t- I’m going t-to- Ohhhhhh_ god-” his voice cracked, letting out a high-pitched noise and jerking his hips _faster_ and _faster_ as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching-

The thought of your face, your beautiful, kind face, is what finally broke him.

With a final, near _scream_ of your name, Moonjumper gasped as the tentacle in his hand began to twitch and painted the red rag in his hand with thick, luminous ropes of cum. Once he moaned out your name, loud and proud, he brought his free hand up to his mouth and bit down on it with his sharpened teeth and fangs, pretending that it was _you_ he was biting- that it was _you_ he was leaving his love bites on, marking and showing that you were _his._ For a moment, he moaned against his own skin as he slowly continued stroking to work himself through his orgasm. It wasn’t until the overwhelming rush of warm, tingling pleasure finally faded that the bite on his hand loosened...and he let out a long, relieved sigh, his body going entirely limp in the hammock. Then, and only then, did he finally open his eyes once more, half-lidded and completely blown out with bliss. He smiled, albeit shyly, letting out a soft, weak chuckle. That...was _amazing._ Goodness gracious, if he had know it would feel just that spectacular, well...let’s just say he would’ve relieved himself a _lot_ sooner.

After taking a moment to bask in the afterglow, Moonjumper finally lifted his head up, just to see if his “problem” had been fixed. And, sure enough, it had been, as the tentacle no longer stood up and erect and was now deflated and shrank in size. He decided he should clean himself up, using what was still left of the rag to “dispose of the evidence.” Oddly enough, he found himself mesmerized at the sight of his cum being a light blue color and, just like his cock, it was shiny and glittering. He was almost tempted to bring the rag up to his mouth to see how it would taste...but once his gentleman-side returned, he deemed it unsanitary and decided to just discard of the rag for now. But even as he re-dressed and straightened himself out, surprisingly enough, he didn’t feel quite ashamed of himself anymore. In fact, this new “experience” of his made him wonder of the possibilities yet to come in the relationship between him and you...

_Perhaps he’d ask if you could help him out next time...or vise versa~_


End file.
